Órion
by luna-selena
Summary: uma praia ,noite estrelada e um casal de amigos o que sera que pode acontecer?


Órion

Era noite de lua cheia e o céu estava limpo ,estrelado depois de de tantos dias de chuva só poderia ser um bom sinal.O vento forte e bravo havia se transformado em uma leve brisa e trazia consigo o cheiro do mar ,do sal ,da vida presente ali.  
Aquele lugar trazia uma atmosfera calma ,reconfortante que a tempos não sentia,era como se as vozes em sua cabeça estivessem dormindo,cansadas depois de tanto atormenta-la.

O barulho de passos se aproximando a retiram de seu oásis,droga não estava mais sozinha,precisava abrir os olhos para ver quem estava ali ,afinal já era noite a praia estava deserta não era seguro estar ali ,sabia disso.

Abriu os olhos todavia sua visão foi obstruída por uma mão que tapou seus coração começou a bater com uma frequência muito maior do que anteriormente,não precisava perguntar quem era , sua pele,sua consciência sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia aquele toque.Só podia ser ele dono de toda aquela temperatura corporal,capaz de fazer-la ficar simplesmente sem palavras com apenas um toque ,um olhar...ah como queria poder te-lo para si ,mas infelizmente a vida não era muito justa ,bastava lhe apenas a companhia ,melhor que não ter nada.

Visto que ele não se manifestaria resolveu arriscar.

-David?

-Ei assim não vale ,você não me viu chegar!como conseguiu descobrir?-resmungou retirando as mãos dos olhos de Fire.

-Digamos que tenho meus métodos...mas o que você faz aqui?-perguntou tentando vê-lo sentar-se perto dela.

-Ah eu estava caminhando pela enseada quando vi uma doida dormindo na praia e pensei só pode ser a fire.-olhou para aqueles grandes olhos azuis penetrantes e percebeu algo de diferente naquele olhar havia muito mais mistérios que o comum ,talvez fosse apenas o contraste que faziam com o mar e a noite,porém parecia mais sozinha que o normal e teve vontade de puxa-la para si e abraça-la ,protege-la do mundo ,das tristezas.

Ele conhecia Fare a alguns anos ,mas sempre o intrigava ,a maior parte do tempo ela conseguia disfarçar muito bem o que sentia ,e ele preferia assim não sabia como agir nesses momentos.

-Desde quando você faz caminhada?Quero a verdade.

Ela desviou o olhar e fiou a noite ,as estrelas ,a lua cheia e amarela ,com um enorme arco vermelho em que ele sempre a olhava daquele jeito?a deixava sem graça,bem não no começo ,mas agora sim e isso a deixava irritava eles eram amigos é normal olhar no olho das que não conseguia decifrar o que ele estava pensando ?.Eram tantas as perguntas e tão poucas as respostas.

-Na verdade liguei na sua casa e sua mãe me contou e eu caminho sim.-Protestou.

-hmmm só podia ser ela mesma...Sei -Falou dando de ombros ainda fitando o céu.

David passou a mão no cabelo o deixando mais bagunçado que o normal ,fitou as estrelas e apontou dizendo:

-Olhe aquela é a constelação de Órion

Olhou para onde ele apontava ,mas não conseguia se decidir qual delas é a constelação a qual ele se referia

-Não consigo acha-la ,são tantas.

-Esta olhando para o lado errado,são estas daqui.-Pegou a mão de Fire e a colocou na direção certa e prosseguiu:

- Sabia que na mitologia grega Órion era filho de Poseidon, o Deus dos mares, com uma mortal, tinha grandes habilidades para a caça e um vasto conhecimento, porém não era considerado um ós ser morto foi colocado como uma constelação.

-Que lindo...queria tanto poder ser uma estrela...-comentou olhando para a contelação que enfim havia achado graças a ajuda de David.

-Por que ?-perguntou olhando para ela

-Porque elas nunca estão sozinhas e estão em um lugar tranquilo sempre assistindo os acontecimentos do mundo todo ,porém sempre sem tomar uma posição...-sentiu-se corar ao perceber o olhar dele e acabou hipnotizada por ele.

- Você não esta sozinha.-Disse fitando-a.

-Quem eu tenho então?Que eu saiba ninguém.-desviou o olhar da noite e encarou os grandes olhos negros dele.

-Você tem a mim.

Naquele instante a brisa leve passou com um pouco mais de fúria e tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela do vez ele não resistiu ao impulso de tocar no cabelo dela ,coloca-lo no lugar .Ela o olhava mais intensamente agora ,teve a impressão de ver um leve lampejo de fogo naquele olhar gé estava mais perto ,parecia mais pálida,com aquela boca rosada o conseguir evitar foi se aproximando,o coração agora martelava de tanta adrenalina.Não entendia o por que mas queria muito possuir aquela boca rosa,passar a mão pela pele fria dela.

Quando ela se deu conta seu cabelo havia saído do lugar e ele havia o colocado de volta,depois passou as mãos pelo seu braço ate suas mãos se encontrarem ,aquele toque a deixou arrepiada ,sentiu-se corar naquele rosto ,com aquela pele morena bronzeada do sol,estava se aproximando já era possível ver mais nitidamente pequenas sardas em suas lábios estavam tão perto e pareciam cheios de cobiça ao encontro dos seus ...Era possível que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo ou era apenas um sonho?Bem se fosse não queria acordar de jeito nenhum.

Beijaram-se ,um beijo longo ,terno ,cheio de desejo.E naquele instante o mundo de ambos parou só existia eles e a noite estrelada.

David= amado  
fire=fogo ,apelido irônico dado na escola por ela ser muito fria


End file.
